


Second Life

by rai_piyopyon



Series: Second Life [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Soonhoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_piyopyon/pseuds/rai_piyopyon
Summary: Even in our second life, I will go to you.I hope I can remember you.I hope you can remember me.I hope we will see each other again.I hope we will be together again.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Second Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043607
Kudos: 20





	Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N※ Good evening!! Long time no post!!   
> Hello, everyone!! I am posting a SVT HoWoo/SoonHoon au one shot short story this time. This is me trying to get back on writing! 💜🌷
> 
> For everyone who has been waiting for the OhmFluke au Their Files and You Keep Me Grounded update, I am sorry for the looooooong wait! ༼ಢ_ಢ༽  
> With this fic, I am finally back on writing! Through reading this seventeen soonhoon au, I feel like I have lost my touch already... and that I still need more convincing and reassurance in my part. Still trying to convince and reassure myself I am good enough and I have it in me. ٩(๑`^´๑)۶  
> I'm gonna make it! ٩(๑`^´๑)۶  
> i just finished this and i didn't realise it's already jihoonie's birthday!💜🖤☕🌷
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BIAS LEE WOOZI JIHOON!  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE "HOON" OF SOONHOON!
> 
> SEVENTEEN AND CARATS! LET'S GET STRONGER AND BRAVER. 💜
> 
> i am @wooraihae on twi! you can search me up and talk to me on twi tter too!   
> please do mention me if ever you wanted to (talk or anything) because i don't know how to approach others. and I am not much of the chatting type (so i deleted my dis ord) 🥺👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> がんば!

_Even in our second life, I will go to you._

_I hope I can remember you._

_I hope you can remember me._

_I hope we will see each other again._

_I hope we will be together again._

Kwon Soonyoung stretched his body, groaning as he blearily opened his eyes, noticing it's already late in the morning. He burrowed back to his pillow trying to remember his dream that made his heart aches and his eyes water.

"What does it mean?" He mumbled to himself, trying to recall his dream but was disturbed when his phone that he put on his bedside table vibrated. Sitting up, he took his phone and accepted the oncoming call. "Yes, Seokmin?"

"Hyung! You better not forget that we are invited at Wonwoo hyung's welcome back party today! Jun hyung and Seungcheol hyung have mine and Seungkwan's and Hansol's and Chan's Christmas gift on the line here!"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes at the whine from his younger friend. "I know, I did not forget. I'll be there, don't worry, all of you will get your Christmas gift." He grumbled, though it's understandable because Jun and Seungcheol really did buy them gifts and they let them see a glimpse of it before holding the gifts above their heads as hostage, in exchange for dragging Soonyoung to the Christmas Party at the same time Wonwoo's welcome back party. "I am not that heartless to not welcome Wonwoo back. Just because I have been MIA for a month because of my hectic schedule doesn't mean I won't be there. This is our annual Christmas celebration afterall." Seokmin laughed on the other line and Soonyoung can hear other voices laughing too. "Yah, Seokmin. Did you put me on speaker?"

"He sure did. You said it yourself, see you later Soonyoung!" Seungcheol giddily said, he can also hear Jun shouting on the background. "Also, buy a gift! Wonwoo said he is going home with two of his friends who were also part of the exchange program. Minghao is already buying for Wonwoo's other friend, you know. Everyone must receive a gift today."

"What? Hyung!" Soonyoung whined. "I just woke up and you just tell me about that and I only have 6 hours!"

"You still have 6 hours. Get ready, Seokmin and Seungkwan will go to your apartment and help you pick a gift since they have met and talk to Wonwoo's friend once already." Seungcheol relayed to him, happiness clearly in his voice.

"Why is everyone so hyper today?" Soonyoung grumbled. He can hear sounds of disbelief on the other line.

"As if he's not the same!" Jun shouted on the background making him chuckle. "After two years, we will be complete again, Soonyoung-ah! You have been giddy two months ago!"

"Alright, alright, I know. I am hanging up now. Tell Seungkwan and Seokmin to hurry up because I want to buy a decent gift. The malls are packed and crowded now and everything will be gone if we didn't hurry." Soonyoung said, finally getting excited at the prospect ofChristmas and gifts. "See you later, hyung! I am expecting a gift from Jeonghan hyung and Shua hyung too. And most of all, from you!"

"What? Yah! Don't expect one from me too- I already bought the kids-"

Soonyoung abruptly cut the call and laughed out loud. Seungcheol must have been panicking now because he asked him for a gift. His hyung dotes on them too much, he must say. And he is generous... too generous that they sometimes feel guilty about asking things from him. But his hyung doesn't think much about it. That is why he is sure everyone has a gift for Seungcheol today, including him.

After 20 minutes of preparing (and eating a little bit of brunch, only a little because he wants to eat outside, he is craving chicken), his phone notified him once again of an incoming call, this time with Seungkwan calling him. He immediately accepted the call and told them he is on his way before dropping the call and locking his apartment. Seokmin is waiting for him and has his car on hazard right outside his apartment building. Seungkwan waving at him at the passenger seat, gesturing for him to hurry.

"Do you have a gift in mind, hyung? Jihoon hyung is a sweet and kind man, he will accept anything that his friends give him." Seokmin said as a greeting.

"Yeah, Jihoon hyung looks intimidating at first but he is really cute and easy to talk too. Once he opens his mouth, he is not intimidating anymore." Seungkwan added as he connect his phone to the car's bluetooth.

"I thought Seungcheol hyung said you met the guy only once." Soonyoung asked, confused.

"We only met him for real when we accompanied Shua hyung to Japan for his solo project last month and since we are already in the same country, why not visit them? So we launched a surprise attack to Wonwoo hyung and Jihoon hyung, armed with airport gifts." Seungkwan said, full with gestures and big smile.

"But we have known him for a while already because Jihoon hyung is Wonwoo hyung's roommate..or dormmate? And they share some subjects together. So whenever we called Wonwoo hyung for a video call, he is always there." Seokmin added, eyes glued on the road but there is a smile on his face too when talking about Wonwoo's friend.

Soonyoung is not surprise that the both of them demanded a video call from Wonwoo. Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Chan are their younger friends that demand time from their hyungs when they want to. He is just surprised Chan is not part of the conversation. 

"Chan was grumbling and sulking and have been annoying Wonwoo hyung and Jihoon hyung when we told him about our surprise visit." Ah, so that's where Chan is.

Seokmin laughed aloud, adding "He is using his youngest card well, he was able to secure a Christmas gift from Wonwoo hyung and Jihoon hyung. That kid really."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and commented, "You just want to receive a gift from them too."

"The more gifts the merrier." Soonyoung commented, not minding the look Seungkwan gave him when he used the quote differently. "Anyway, hearing your stories made me realize I have been out of the circle when I was MIA. I would love to hear more but we are already here and I do not have any idea on what to give your Jihoon hyung?"

Seokmin stopped the car before he told him, "You are older by months only, hyung. And he just celebrated his birthday last month."

Getting out of the car, he waited for Seungkwan and Seokmin before he replied, "So, any ideas on what to give your Jihoon hyung? I do not know the guy and haven't have any clue what he looks like. I can’t just buy him clothes."

"Clothes are alright, he likes to wear his clothes comfortably, he doesn't like wearing them fit. I would suggest a hat but Wonwoo hyung gifted him one last month already. That’s also why I said he is sweet because he appreciate the gift we bought him. We launched a surprise attack, but we were attacked too when Wonwoo hyung opened their dorm with a party hat on his head. Once we know that they were having a birthday party for Jihoon hyung courtesy of Mingyu hyung, we dashed inside and told them to pause the party and wait."

"Then we left Shua hyung and looked for a gift. It was a last minute gift buying and we were only able to buy him a keychain and bracelet but he accepted it gratefully and he is still using them even now." Seokmin added, glancing around the mall for a shop that he can recommend. "You can buy him clothes, hyung. Jihoon hyung is small but he has a regal aura around him, a plain parka will look really cute when he wears it. or a sweatshirt. or a sweater. Hey! I know! A parka and a necklace!"

"What's with you and accessories?" Soonyoung commented, laughing at the pout that Seokmin gave him. Seungkwan snickered at the side, but answered Soonyoung, "You know he loves accessories, hyung."

"Okay, I'll gift him a parka and a necklace. And help me look for Seungcheol hyung's gift too. Then let's eat."

"Let's go there then." Seokmin said, excited with the prospect of going to his favorite store again. "I like their jewelries and accessories. Everything is affordable and beautiful." He stopped in front of the store and opened his arms, saying "Welcome to Universe Factory!"

"Do they sell space in there?" Soonyoung asked

"How about stars?" Seungkwan also asked, giggling.

Instead of looking affronted with the mocking, Seokmin only smiled wide as he asnwered them "You'll be surprise."

Surprise, indeed. 

Because the jewelries and accessories that were there are all related to its name. Both Seungkwan and Soonyoung also discovered that the store is popular because of the price and beautiful designs of their products. The store's product ranges from jewelries to clothes and stuff toys. 

"Look for your gift now, hyung. I am afraid you won't be able to find what you are looking for if you woudn't hurry." Seokmin said, stopping the both of them from walking further to look at the store. 

"Right." Soonyoung said, eyes going to the accessories and watches on the side and to the clothes on the other side.

"You know hyung, it was just a suggestion to buy both. You do not have to buy Jihoon hyung many gifts in one setting." Seungkwan commented when he saw Soonyoung's troubled eyes.

"Ah, I was thinking of a christmas gift and birthday gift for Jihoon." Soonyoung replied

"You are really thoughtful, hyung." Seokmin said, grinning wide at his hyung who is deep in thought. "We'll leave you to your choice then, Seungkwan and I will be there to look for Seungcheol hyung's gift."

"Right, we will just be there, hyung. Call us when you need something." Seungkwan said, grabbing Seokmin in the arm and dragging him to the stuff toys.

Soonyoung chuckled fondly at them before going to the left side of the shop where the accessories and watches are situated. He leaned down and scanned the display of bracelets, earrings, rings, and necklaces. He will be meeting the guy for the first time later so he decided to get him a welcome gift at the same time birthday gift too. Soonyoung was about to call the sales lady's attention— he finally found a bracelet that looks simple enough that will not overwhelm someone you have just met— when his eyes landed on a necklace being displayed alone. 

An image suddenly entered his mind. 

Before he can grasp the blurred image of him (he knows it was him) putting the necklace on someone's neck, the image suddenly disappeared.

"Would you like to get the necklace too, Sir? It's actually a set with this one." The saleslady interrupted, cradling the bracelet that he has been unknowingly pointing at. "It's alright if you wouldn't buy it as a set. Though buying the set is cheaper than buying only one."

"Do you have any more designs like that? Is this set popular?" Soonyoung asked, eyes going back to the necklace.

"Universe factory do not release products in quantity, Sir. You will only see one set of each design here. You won't be able to find someone who wears the same one with this set unless you go to a place where we have a branch. Each branch only release one copy of the design. We also have a branch in Japan, for example." 

"I'll get the set, thank you." Soonyoung immediately decided. "I am going to wear the bracelet now, I would like the necklace to be put inside a box and wrapped. Thank you." He added, not really comprehending what his mouth is saying, that he just took the bracelet- which is supposed to be his gift- and wear it on his left wrist. And that he is letting the saleslady to put the necklace in a box and wrapped it with a mistletoe printed wrapper with the shop’s logo design.

Once paid, he went to where his younger friends are. Seungkwan and Seokmin are both arguing whether to buy the same plushie or give Seungcheol two different plushies. "Let's tell Soonyoung hyung to buy one for Cheol hyung too so Cheol hyung can have the complete set."

"Alright, let's do that." Soonyoung replied, startling Seokmin and Seungkwan but was rewarded with matching grins. 

"Thanks, hyung! Now, it's time to look for Jihoon hyung's parka!" Seungkwan exclaimed. "Let's go!" He added but was stopped when Soonyoung's phone started ringing. They haven’t even been in the mall for an hour and Seungcheol is already calling them.

"Yes, hyung?” Soonyoung said in an exasperated voice as soon as he answered the call.

"The three of you are late.” The voice behind the other line was not Seungcheol’s though.

"What? Cheol hyun- Wonwoo?" Soonyoung asked, face lightening when the person on the other line laughed at him. "You are already there? What? I thought we still have time!"

Beside him, Seokmin and Seungkwan hastily took the plushies, dragged Soonyoung to point a colour of a parka and grabbed it too before standing in line at the cashier. Soonyoung watched everything happening, all the while he was on his phone. "Won, you just made them scramble around." He told the person they were supposed to surprise with a smirk.

Wonwoo chuckle on the other end as he replied, "Come back here immediately, I have two friends I want you to meet. Jihoon and Mingyu." Before Soonyoung can reply, Wonwoo is being called on the other line. "The others have met them already, except you."

"That's because I was told you will be arriving at 5! It's still lunch time now, they all lied to me. It's the last semester before all of us are graduating, that's why I have been missing for a month." Soonyoung said, grumbling while giving Seungkwan his payment for the parka and plushie. "I am in charge for Jihoon's gift, by the way. "

"He is incharge of your gift too. And Chan, that kid made us promise… Well, of course it's you, since Cheol hyung knows Jihoon will give you a gift. You better chose a good gift for him, Soon. I was there when he chose a gift for you. And all I can say is, it's beautiful."

"I chose a beautiful gift too." Soonyoung replied, glancing down the bracelet he is wearing. Before he can remember that his gift wasn't the bracelet he is wearing, Seungkwan is back on his side and Seokmin is already taking the wrapped gifts with a struggle... Seungkwan snickered before he helped the struggling Seokmin. "Soonyoung hyung, let's go.” he told Soonyoung who bid Wonwoo goodbye.

“We cannot eat here now, let’s just go directly to the venue and eat there. I have a feeling we have a feast today.” Soonyoung commented, mouth watering and stomach grumbling at the thought of food.

“Hyung is already hungry. Let’s hurry before he becomes grumpy, Kwan-ah.” Seokmin whispered, loud enough that Soonyoung heard him, making the older smack his head.

_He is dreaming._

_He is being surrounded with people he knows is family to him. They are all talking with smiles on their faces. They are happy and excited. But he is waiting for a certain someone to wake up and enter the living room. He is waiting for that someone to see him and surprise him._

_Just then, someone entered the living room sleepily. Eyes roaming around, confused with the beaming faces his family is giving him. Then it landed on the person seeming to be the center of this conversation. "Soonyoung? What are you doing here? You should have woken me up."_

_"Good morning to you too. Or should I say, good afternoon. Come here, Jihoonie~" Soonyoung called. He knows the dream him called the man's name but he cannot hear it. He can see him clearly, can see his pouty lips as he walked towards him and sat beside him. Soonyoung ignores how he stiffened when he put an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "Hello, my lovely fiance." Soonyoung said, fond. His fiance whipped his head towards him fast when he heard what he called him, stunned and in disbelief. They are surrounded by the laughter and excited murmurs of his family._

_"What?" He asked, eyes tearing up once he heard his father and mother talking about having their wedding on their courtyard._

_Before a tear can escape Jihoon's eyes, Soonyoung pulled him in a hug to hide his crying face on his neck, murmuring softly on his Jihoon's ear. "I went ahead and ask your family for your hand. They told me they have been waiting for it and have already thought about it for some time now, hence the excitement everyone is showing to us right now."_

_"Soonyoung, I love you." He felt the kiss that he placed on his neck at the same time the wetness on his shoulder._

_"And I love you, always, forever."_

"Hyung, Soonyoung hyung, _hyung_."

Soonyoung was awoken, jerking on his seat. He looked up and saw Seokmin and Seungkwan's worried faces. "What is it?"

"You have tears on your face, hyung." Seungkwan mumbled. "Also, we are here at Wonwoo hyung's house."

"Sorry, I am just having a recurring dream, no need to worry about. Let's go." He told the both of them while wiping his face clean before exiting the car. Seokmin and Seungkwan gave him time to compose himself before they took the gifts from the trunk. 

It has been so long since they visited Wonwoo's house. Among all of them, Wonwoo and Joshua are the only people who have a house in the city instead of an apartment. That's why during their Christmas party, the venue is always either Wonwoo's or Joshua's house. It is better to celebrate it in a house rather than in an apartment where the neighbors next door will surely file a complaint because of their noisy party.

For the past years, the venue has been Joshua's house. Now that Wonwoo is back, they decided to do it in his house.

"We were actually cleaning Wonwoo hyung’s house earlier when we called you. But Wonwoo hyung launched a surprise attack to all of us, it seems. I wonder how Seungcheol hyung reacted to it when he has a huge surprise plan going on about Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung, and Mingyu hyung coming home. He was very excited to execute it while we were cleaning earlier." Seungkwan said, laughing when Seokmin commented, "He wants to get close to Jihoon hyung and Mingyu, that's for sure!"

"Guess that went down as soon as Wonwoo entered his house unannounced." Soonyoung said, laughing with them. "At least we have his gifts to compensate his destroyed plan."

The gate of the house was left unlocked when Seungkwan opened it for them to park the car inside the house's vicinity. He locked it behind him, knowing they are the only ones left to arrive. Same as the gate, the door was left unlocked and opened for them to enter. They have this habit of leaving the door open and letting the last person to lock it, knowing that during their Christmas party, their hands are not empty.

As soon as they set foot inside the house, their friends shouted, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" to the three of them. 

Then it became chaos.

Seokmin and Seungkwan ran to Seungcheol and pass him a big wrapped gift (their plushies wrapped in one) while saying, "Merry Christmas, hyung! From the three of us!" Before their Seungcheol hyung can tearfully reply a "Merry Christmas!", someone called them excitedly.

"Seokmin-ah! Seungkwan-ah! Merry Christmas!" An excited tall person was jumping and waving at the both of them with Wonwoo on his side.

"Wonwoo hyung!" Seokmin and Seungkwan chorused, dashing to their hyung and tackling him with a hug. The person beside Wonwoo, which was called by Seokmin and Seungkwan as "Mingyu!", laughed at them before he was hugged too.

"Where is Jihoon hyung?" Seokmin excitedly asked.

Before Mingyu can answer, Chan exclaimed in a boasting voice. "Look what I received from Jihoon hyung!” Seokmin and Seungkwan have big smiles on their faces as they saw the person they are looking for. He is sitting on the sofa with hands covering his face, hiding his red face with how much Chan boasts the gift he received from him. No matter how much he hides his face, they can clearly see his red ears. “Hyung!” they both exclaimed and crowded Jihoon, together with Chan.

"Soonyoung." Wonwoo called Soonyoung as soon as he was near them. “This is Mingyu.”

“Kim Mingyu. You must be Soonyoung hyung. Hello, hyung!” Mingyu greeted, grabbing Soonyoung’s hand with a wide smile on his face.

“Kwon Soonyoung, hello to you too, Mingyu. And Merry Christmas.” Soonyoung greeted back.

“Merry Christmas! Thank you for welcoming us here too! And Ji-“ Mingyu was cut when he was dragged by Minghao on a headlock, murmuring “You left my gift unattended, you electric pole!” as he dragged him towards the kitchen where he left Minghao’s molding presents for him.

"Merry Christmas and welcome back, Won.” Soonyoung said with a happy smile when Minghao and Mingyu disappeared.

Wonwoo quirked his head on the side as he mumbled “You look subdued. No wonder everyone has been worried about you.” 

“Really?” Soonyoung looked confused. "Am I? Sorry, I was only able to sleep as long as I want yesterday. I am still tired but I have recharged enough for today.” Soonyoung replied, patting his friend on the shoulder to tell him he is really alright. “By the way, where is your other friend? Jihoon is his name, right?"

Wonwoo chuckled at that, tilting his head to the direction of the sofa where their younger friends are joyfully talking to each other and occasionally glancing down. “They are clearly ecstatic to welcome their hyung in person and not through video call anymore.”

Soonyoung faked a pout when he heard that. “I have only heard about Mingyu and Jihoon earlier, I feel like I was out of the loop for years instead of a month.”

“I have known the both of them before. But we have only gotten closer this year when my dormmate moves out. It's not your fault. It's just that Seokmin and Seungkwan are nosy and too friendly. Mingyu is also the same, Jihoon and I have no choice but to indulge the three of them until last month, when it became reality." Wonwoo explained, glancing at the youngsters (really, they are only a year younger) that has now become 5 when Mingyu and Minghao joined Seungkwan, Seokmin and Chan.

"I think he needs rescuing." Soonyoung commented when Mingyu started squeezing the person on the sofa. He cannot see him clearly because he is being surrounded by the others but he can clearly see Mingyu's laughing face being pushed away. Still, the younger comes back and he is being pushed again.

Wonwoo chuckled, "I think you are right." He replied to Soonyoung before he turned around to call Jihoon. "Jihoon-ah! Come here and meet Soonyoung."

Upon hearing his name, Jihoon excused himself in a haste, not minding Mingyu's snicker. "Hey, hello." Jihoon mumbled, glancing at Soonyoung before he opened the sling bag he has been carrying all this time. He took out a wrapped gift, stretching his hand to give it to Soonyoung with an awkward smile on his face. "I am Lee Jihoon and Merry Christmas."

_"I am Lee Jihoon. Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas to you too, I am Kwon Soonyoung."_

Soonyoung gave him a soft smile as he accepted Jihoon's gift. "Thank you. I am Kwon Sonyoung. Merry Christmas to you too. Wait, your gift- Seungkwan! Where did you put my gift to Jihoon?" He called for Seungkwan who was about to jump on the unsuspecting (and deeply sleeping despite the noise) Hansol.

Seungkwan took the gift he left under the Christmas tree and gave it to Soonyoung, briefly squeezing Jihoon and Wonwoo in a hug before hopping back to his same year friends.

"Here." Soonyoung mumbled, embarrassed knowing that he actually bought two gifts for him. "Uh, Merry Christmas. And welcome to our circle. Uh, thank you for being friends with Wonwoo."

"Thank you." Jihoon shyly replied, taking the gift. He has a hunch on what it is. Knowing Seokmin and Seungkwan accompanied Soonyoung, he has an idea on what they would suggest. 

Wonwoo raised a brow when he saw the wrapped gift. He observed Soonyoung's shy demeanor, intrigued. Hiding a pleased smile, he told Jihoon as he eyed his clothing. "You can open the gift now, I know you said earlier you do not need one, but you might need it later, you can go around wearing it."

Two groans were heard as they both gave Wonwoo a glare. "Do not spoil my gift to him like that, Won." Soonyoung grumbled while Jihoon also grumbled "Well then, let me use your guest room upstairs." Then proceeded on going to the stairs.

_“Let me change to this one. Thank you for the gift, Soonyoung.” A shy smile is on his face, his eyes glittering in happiness because of the gift he received._

_“You are always welcome, Jihoonie. Thank you for your gift too, I’ll treasure this."_

Soonyoung was still glaring albeit embarrassment is also coloring his face when Wonwoo snickered at him. “Not my intention to spoil your gift, but I know Jihoon and how he has sent his luggages back home first. He is just being stubborn because Mingyu took his only parka left when we were at Narita and didn’t force him to give it back, he kept on saying he is wearing a sweater so it’s alright.” He replied, still snickering.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, playfully punching Wonwoo’s arm before he remembered he still has a birthday gift on his sling bag. “Talk to you later, Won. I still have to give him his birthday gift too.” He hastily said to Wonwoo, running to the direction of the stairs. He didn’t see Wonwoo looking at him with disbelief before he laughed out loud.

“Befriend him first, you idiot!” He heard Wonwoo shouted, not knowing what he meant. “Soonyoung? Yah, you haven’t greeted me yet!” He heard his Jeonghan hyung’s voice. He only waved at his hyung, ignoring the laughing Wonwoo and how he told Jeonghan “Later, hyung. He still has a gift to give to Jihoon.”

Taking two steps, he was able to reached the top fast and he ran the remaining distance from the stairs to the guest room. He abruptly opened the door and closed it, making its only occupant jump. He found Jihoon on his lavender colored parka gift, standing in the middle of the room. “Jihoon!"

“Soonyoung? What is it?” Jihoon asked, walking towards the man who leaned on the door while breathing heavily.

Soonyoung breathe in before he exhaled, “The stairs shouldn’t have tired me this much.” Soonyoung doesn’t know why he is jittery and nervous. He realized the running is not only the reason why he is out of breath. 

“Relax first, you need it.” Jihoon mumbled, reaching a hand to pat Soonyoung on the chest. He is wearing a worried look. He just met Soonyoung but he is already nervous around him and it’s making him unconsciously shrink. “It’s just me.”

“Sorry, I-uh-I, I have another gift for you. Uh, Happy Birthday. Belated I mean.” Soonyoung mumbled fast, shoving a box on Jihoon’s hand.

Jihoon was surprised, eyes fixed on Soonyoung’s face who is now getting red because of his stare. Soonyoung kept his stare above Jihoon’s shoulder, on the wall behind him.

“Uh, don’t be pressured with my gifts! I just-uh, it’s simple, really. Just, uh, thank you? For being Wonwoo’s friend and uh, being a great hyung for Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Chan. I can see how much they adore you, really. So, uh, thank you.”

_“Soonyoung-ah, won’t you come with me? I have a gift for you~”_

_“What? What is it? Hey, not fair! I told you my gift in advance!” Soonyoung whined, grabbing Jihoon’s hand to stop him from walking. The other kept on laughing as he replied, “Not my fault you easily exposed yourself. Come,” Jihoon pulled him to walk and he let himself be pulled towards a jewellery shop. “I designed my gift for you.” The smaller softly said, gesturing the man manning up the store to take it out._

_The man, Jeon Wonwoo, gave him a proud smile as he took a box behind him. Opening it for his favourite customers to see, he said “I have finished it last night, Jihoon. I told you it will be done on time. You should have more faith in me, I am your friend.”_

_“Quiet, Won.” Jihoon replied, face blushing as Soonyoung commented, “Thank you, Won.”_

_“You are welcome. Happy Anniversary, the both of you."_

Jihoon let out a soft chuckle as he slowly pulled his gift towards his body, hands protecting it. With a soft and shy smile, eyes glittering with happiness, he replied “Thank you for the gift, Soonyoung. I’ll treasure this.” He then let out a wide smile as he observed his gift once again. “I have noticed it when I received my first gift, we bought our gifts in the same store.”

Soonyoung looked down and opened his sling bag, taking out the gift he received from Jihoon. Amazed, he let out a laugh as he replied, “You are right. Can I open it now? You can open yours now too.” Jihoon grinned at him and proceeded on unwrapping his gift.

_“Hey, hey, do not go back to sleep. We have a wedding to attend.” Jihoon softly said, squeezing the face of the sleeping person, trying to wake him up._

_“Let’s go back to sleep, Jihoonie. Wonwoo and his wife can wait.” Soonyoung replied, pulling Jihoon to his chest and locking the laughing man in his arms._

_“They are still soon to be husband and wife, Soonyoung. Come on, my dear husband. I cannot be late, I am the best man.”_

_Soonyoung groaned and tightened his hold around Jihoon. “Wonwoo can choose Mingyu or Jun or even Joshua but he chose you instead. We just got married, I can’t share you just yet.”_

_Jihoon slapped him on the chest, laughing. “Be quiet. I am the best man because I am the childhood friend, the longest friend, and the best friend.” He then dropped a kiss on his lips, saying. “Do not worry, we have a lifetime to enjoy. And I will always be yours.”_

Soonyoung’s heart started beating fast as he saw the box after he unwrapped it. He glanced at the person in front of him and saw Jihoon already staring at him. The box has the same size after all. Giving each other awkward glances (because, really, how high is the probability for you to get the same gift with the person you are exchanging gifts with?), they opened the box and time stood still.

_It was supposed to be a happy event. Everyone are talking and mingling around their friends outside and inside the church. Many people are congratulating the newly weds and the two people who just got married a few days ago are also there, talking to the newly weds._

_“Congratulations, Won. You just got married but your wife is already not by your side.” Soonyoung teased, inclining his head to the place where the wife is, dragged by her friends who wants her to be with them for a while before Wonwoo swept her away._

_“Thank you, Soon. You just got married too but your husband is nowhere of sight.” Wonwoo replied, an eyebrow raising when Soonyoung frowned._

_“My parents captured him awhile ago with an excuse that they want to talk to him about something urgent.”_

_Wonwoo laughed when he heard Soonyoung’s tone. Upon seeing the person behind Soonyoung shaking his head, Wonwoo cannot help but comment. “Am I going to be like you if people disturbed us during our honeymoon?”_

_“Yes.” Soonyoung deadpanned. His friend only shook his head at him, not telling him that the person he wants to stay by his side is already behind him._

_Jihoon cannot help himself and he gave his husband a tight back hug and allowed him to turn to him as he murmured loud enough for Wonwoo to hear too. “Dear husband of mine, you are adorable.”_

_Soonyoung brightened up and hugged Jihoon back. “I am gonna glue you to my side. No more walking away and entertaining parents for now.”_

_Wonwoo barked out a laugh when he heard that while Jihoon only shook his head, but the look of adoration and fondness on his face negate the words that come out of his mouth. “Idiot, as if I would do as you say. You are talking about our parents here.” His face shows he will do as what his husband just said._

_Before Soonyoung can reply to him, Jihoon saw something coming fast on the Church’s way. Since Wonwoo and Soonyoung were facing him, they didn’t see how that something landed and caused a portion of the wall on shambles and on fire, starting chaos. “Wonwoo, get your wife and go to the south exit, now!” Jihoon barked as he hold Soonyoung’s hand and pulled him for a run._

_“_ What a coincidence. We bought the same necklace.” Jihoon mumbled, taking the necklace out of its box and holding it up, observing the details that made him buy it once he saw it.

Soonyoung, who suddenly felt his throat dried up, croaked “Yeah… what a coincidence.” He couldn’t immediately grasp the images that flashes on his mind when he opened the box, when he saw the necklace. Seeing Jihoon unaffected, he realised it’s just happening to him. Clearing his throat, not wanting his voice to crack, he softly added, eyes fixed on the hand holding his gift. “I actually bought the set. I am wearing the bracelet now."

“Oh. I see.” 

It was the only reply he received. And Soonyoung’s heart was suddenly broken into pieces.

Tears started to fall down and Soonyoung started laughing. “I am sorry, I don’t know why I am being like this. I just, I am remembering things I shouldn’t have, or, I don’t know. I don’t really know. Sorry. I’ll just, uh, go. I-” Soonyoung turned around, his heart hurting, his whole body hurting on not being able to hug the person he has been longing for all these time.

He is still the same. He looks exactly the same.

And even in this life, he is still the Jihoon that he knows is sweet and kind.

He loves him.

He cannot take the sudden wave of emotions that kept on crashing him, drowning him… knowing he is the only one who remembered the past.

Things are different now, time has changed. 

Now, he can protect him and befriend him again. His knowledge about Jihoon this time around can only be counted with his hand.

But it’s alright. They have more time now. He can finally, finally see him again.

But for now, he needs to go and compose himself. He cannot scare his most important person away from him now that he has seen him again.

“I’ll just go to the balcony. Sorry, I need fresh air, I think.” Soonyoung hastily said. 

Soonyoung was only able to take a step away before arms encircled his waist from behind. He involuntarily shuddered when he felt Jihoon burrowing his face on his back. “ _Soonyoung-ah. I miss you so so much.”_

And just like that, Jihoon has put his heart back in one piece. And just like back then, Jihoon let him turn to him, he always does. “ _Jihoonie, you are cruel_.” Soonyoung replied, his voice breaking as he hugged Jihoon. “ _You are too cruel on leaving me behind. You promised me you would come back. You promised you will return to me alive!”_ He added in a whisper, his hold around the smaller tightening as he let out a sob. “ _I waited for you for weeks!”_

_“I am sorry.”_ Jihoon replied, voice wet with his own tears as he rubbed Soonyoung’s back, trying to pacify him.

“I have waited for you but when your brother kneeled down in front of me, I knew then. I knew what he was about to say but I still waited because you promised me.”

_“You stay here with them. I just need to look for Wonwoo and his family then we will go to the evacuation area together. But when they advise for all of you to go immediately, do not hesitate to go to the evacuation area without me.”_

_“No!” Soonyoung exclaimed, his voice muffled because he has his face tucked on Jihoon's neck._

_“Seokmin, I am allowing you to drag Soonyoung. Do not leave him alone.”_

_“But hyung, why do you have to go?” Seokmin asked, voice breaking._

_Jihoon can feel Seokmin’s body trembling behind him. Having two of his important people glued to your back and front, Jihoon cannot help but let his tears fall. Soonyoung has his head on his neck, his grip on his hands tight as his shoulder starting to get wet. And it’s not only because of his sweat._

_“It’s my duty, Seokmin-ah.” Jihoon croaked, voice heavy. He doesn’t want to leave them alone. The truck that his parents were in was bombarded. Many people he knows were there and it’s too cruel. They were just trying to evacuate. It’s too cruel… too cruel to leave his remaining family alone too. Too cruel for Wonwoo to leave his wife and help because it is his duty. Too cruel for not being able to think about his family’s, his wife’s wishes because he has a duty to do. “I promise, I promise to come back alive. I promise, no matter how long it takes, I will come back to you. I have a duty as your husband too, Soonyoung. And I have a duty as Seokmin’s brother.”_

_“I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you, Jihoonie."_

“I am sorry, I have kept you waiting… will you be able to forgive me?”

Soonyoung laughed hoarsely, “There is nothing to forgive. You came back after all. This time around, in this second life that we have, I am not letting you go again.” He let Jihoon go in favor of holding his wrist, inspecting his right wrist first before his left. A smile bloomed on his face when he saw the bracelet similar to the one on his own left wrist, adorning Jihoon’s left wrist. "You have to bring me anywhere you go, husband.”

“It’s ring now, idiot.” Jihoon softly replied, eyes not straying away from Soonyoung’s face as he wiped the other’s tears with his free hand.

“Then we’ll buy one.”

“Eventually.” Jihoon added making Soonyoung pout. Standing on his tiptoes, he pressed a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s lips, washing the pout away. “It’s different now, Soonyoung-ah. We are going to graduate first. And I don’t know anything about you in this time, aside from the fact that you have been friends with Wonwoo since elementary. Well, it looked like we exchanged best friends since Mingyu is a family friend of mine.”

“You are right.” Soonyoung softly replied, eyes closing as he let his forehead touch Jihoon’s forehead. “We are practically strangers and we have only been formally introduced to each other earlier. But…” Soonyoung paused and let his lips be on Jihoon’s lips for a while before he added, “you promised to come back to me and I promised to wait for you. So that means, we are still together. And eventually, you will be my husband this time around too.”

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung in a tight hug as he added, “Yes. And this time, I hope and pray that we can finally have a lifetime to enjoy. I did tell you, _I will always be yours. I_ _love you_.”

“Jihoonie…” Soonyoung mumbled, pulling Jihoon to him tight, as if there’s still space between them. _“and I, I love you.”_

Outside the guest room, Wonwoo and Mingyu have their back on the door frame. Mingyu stretched his hand towards Wonwoo, the latter giving him the fist bump he wants and they both grinned. “This time around, we are all gonna make it.” Mingyu mumbled.

Wonwoo softly laughed and replied, “Once again, I am thankful for being able to meet everyone again in this second life of ours. We are gonna make it."


End file.
